unbreakable_machine_dollfandomcom-20200223-history
Unbreakable Machine-Doll Manga Chapter 001
The Unbreakable Machine-Doll Manga Chapter 1 is the first chapter of the first volume of the manga adaptation of the Unbreakable Machine-Doll light novel series. It begins with the glimpse of the main character, Raishin Akabane's, past; his encounter with the puppet craftsman, Shouko Karyuusai, that enabled him to become a puppeteer and a Japanese Army spy and begin his journey of the path of revenge. From Japan, he, along with Yaya, the automaton Shouko lent him, then travelled to Liverpool in United Kingdom to enter the Royal Academy of Machinart, Walpurgis. Onomatology Chronology Snowing, amidst of the snow and the debris of the Akabane Clan’s burnt estate was a perturbed Raishin, forcibly trying to make a small normal wooden doll move using Kouyokujin which he followed through from a scrolled manual. Shouko suddenly appears along with Yaya who was holding an umbrella. She intercepted Raishin and then gave Yaya an instruction. Yaya took off the upper part of her kimono revealing a “Karyuusai” inscription on her back which was shown to Raishin. Shouko then approached him and gave him two choices of the paths he could take, and Raishin decided. Inside a train that had departed from London and was now bound for Liverpool, Yaya was whispering incantations of enchantment into Raishin’s ear, whom suddenly awoke surprised, catching the attention of the surrounding passengers. She cheerfully greeted him and an embarrassed Raishin asked back what she was doing close to his ear. Yaya answers that she was just reciting a charm to make him fall in love with her. Raishin retorts back, but Yaya ignores him, excitedly remarking that they are finally inside the city centre of Machine City. Raishin and Yaya then continued on their conversation with playful banter. Suddenly, the passengers noticed that the train passed through on the station, where it was supposed to make its final stop, without a hint of stopping. The train conductor then burst through the door and called the passengers’ attention. The restless passengers scrambled around the train conductor, making inquiries or complaining. The train conductor requested the passengers to calm down, and dire faced, he then announced to them that the train’s brakes are not working. The passengers were aghast and went into a panicked frenzy. The train conductor tried calming the passengers down but with no avail. Raishin commanded the passengers to sit down and then ordered the train conductor to warn the rest of the carriages as well. He then noticed a frightened little girl hugging tightly her elder sister. Raishin assured her and then called out to Yaya. Raishin and Yaya made their way to the top front of the train. Yaya suddenly noticed that the train was approaching a sharp curve and was in danger of derailing. Raishin then used Shinkan Shijuuhachishou on Yaya. Yaya launched from the train’s nose, thrusting forward through the air like a bullet, landing a considerable distance in front of the train. The people below on the streets started screaming upon noticing the abnormal scene unfolding. Raishin remained unfazed and transmitted magic energy into Yaya. Then, the train crashed on her, driving her back a considerable distance, but she remained unharmed. After the train had halted, Raishin leapt down onto the tracks, praised Yaya, and then called out to her for them to head back into the train. Raishin took his trunk, and as he did not want to be hassled by the police, was about to leave when the elder sister called out to him. She presented her younger sister, coaxing her to approach Raishin. The younger sister then timidly returned to him his coat. Raishin patted her on the head, took the coat, and then asked the sisters if they were hurt. The elder sister replied that they were fine and then shyly asked Raishin if he was a mage. Raishin replied that he was not a mage but a puppeteer. Surprised, the elder sister surmised that Yaya was then his automaton. She then remarked that she could not believe it as she thought of automata as metal and cogwheels. Raishin remarked back that Yaya is not an average automaton, turning his back, and then turning his head back at Yaya for her to agree. Yaya agreed— that she is Raishin’s “doll”; even in bed, shocking Raishin and the elder sister. After Raishin and Yaya had left the scene, Raishin, with a sore cheek, was walking along the street as Yaya, running towards him, called out to him to wait for her. She asked him what was wrong with him as he had been quiet for a while. Raishin then asked back why his cheek was still hurting. Yaya answered that it was because of the elder sister who after calling him a pervert, slapped him on the face. Raishin then asked Yaya what the dark emotion swirling inside of him was. Yaya paused to think and then questioningly answered lust. Raishin interjectingly exclaimed at Yaya the correct answer and then scolded her. Yaya defended herself, arguing that the elder sister was looking at Raishin with malice. Raishin retorted back and was about to continue scolding Yaya when he suddenly noticed her feeling downcast and about to cry. He then patted her on the head, excused himself that he does not have time to scold her, and then called out to her for them to leave. Yaya happily smiled and then followed after. Raishin and Yaya arrived in front of the entrance of the Walpurgis Royal Academy of Machinart. Yaya then excitedly pointed out to Raishin their dormitory. Raishin, testing Yaya’s resolve before entering, reminded her that once they enter the Academy she will not be allowed to leave the premises until he graduates. Without hesitating, Yaya replied with resoluteness that the place she belongs to is wherever he is, and then smiles. Raishin remarked back that she should not get too attached with him as he is only using her as a tool for his revenge. Yaya consoled Raishin, explaining that she was just an automaton created by Shouko, was born a tool, that tools should have a purpose to live, and hers is that she will follow him. Inside the Academy, two students buzzed about the arrival of a new student as Charlotte passed. Sigmund, flying behind Charlotte, intercepted her, asking her of her hearing the rumor and then remarking that she should make friends with the new student. As Sigmund rested himself on Charlotte’s shoulder, Charlotte, irritated, replied for him to keep quiet and then explained that everyone in the Academy is to her an enemy to the Wiseman’s throne and as well as that she does not need any friends. Adapted From The ''Unbreakable Machine-Doll'' manga volume 1 chapter 1 was adapted from the prologue of the first volume of the light novel. Major Events * An unknown culprit intentionally tries to derail the train that had departed from London and is bounded for Liverpool that Raishin Akabane and Yaya is boarding. * Raishin Akabane and Yaya arrive at Liverpool, United Kingdom. * Raishin Akabane and Yaya enter the Walpurgis Royal Academy of Machinart. Filler Scene There is no filler scene shown in this chapter. Characters In order of appearance: New Characters * Raishin Akabane * Shouko Karyuusai * Yaya * Younger Sister * Elder Sister * Train Conductor * Charlotte Belew * Sigmund Abilities New Abilities * 'Fuurinkazan' - Raishin Akabane ** 'Shinkan Shijuuhachishou' - Raishin Akabane Magic Circuit New Magic Circuit * 'Eve's Heart' - Yaya, Sigmund * 'Kongouriki' - Yaya Faction and Organisation New Faction and Organisation * Walpurgis Royal Academy of Machinart * Japanese Army Locations New Locations * Japan ** Tokyo *** Akabane Clan Estate * United Kingdom ** London ** Liverpool *** Lime Street Station *** Walpurgis Royal Academy of Machinart **** Academy Gates Terminologies New Terminologies * Wooden Doll * Puppeteer * Automaton * Banned Doll * Karyuusai Brand * British Empire * Wiseman * Night Party * Magic Energy * Magic Circuit * Machinart * Mage * Academy Security Guard * Gauntlet * Rounds Battles * There is no battle shown in this chapter. Foreshadow * The secret technique of the Akabane Clan, Kouyokujin, was shown on page 1 when strings formed into a wing-like shape across Raishin's back as he was using the technique to make a normal wooden doll move. It was only revealed later on in volume 5 of the light novel. Trivia Refer Back There is no refer back shown or mentioned in this chapter. Cultural Reference * The '''Lime Street Station', a terminal train station located in Lime Street in Liverpool in England, was the location wherein Raishin and Yaya stopped the runaway train. * The '|着物|Kimono|Thing to Wear}}, a traditional Japanese garment that is composed of a robe secured by an , was shown as the clothing of Yaya. * The '| |Geta|}}, a traditional Japanese footwear that resembles the flip-flops and the clogs, was shown as the footwear of Yaya that were driven deep into the ground of the railway track as she stopped the runaway train. * Sigmund appeared as being a Dragon (δράκων, drákōn), a legendary creature typically with reptilian or serpentine traits of thae mythologies and folklore of the various overlapping cultures of Europe and Asia. Unanswered Questions * What were the strings behind Raishin's back? * Who was the woman, clad in a maroon kimono, who approached Raishin? * What is Shikan Shijuuhachishou? Note There is no note shown or mentioned in this chapter. Quotes * (From Shouko to Raishin): “Say, boy. Become mine.” * (From Raishin to Yaya): “You think too highly of me. I’m merely using you as a tool for revenge.” * (From Yaya to Raishin): “From the day I was born, I was but a mere tool. And once this tool was given a purpose, she started living for the first time in her life. I’ll always be by your side Rashin!” * (From Charlotte to Sigmund): “Everyone here in the Academy is an enemy to the Wiseman's Throne. I have no need for friends.” Links Category:Manga Chapters Category:Unbreakable Machine-Doll Manga Chapters